Les humains sont incompréhensibles
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Lors de la bataille finale contre Ultron, Vision se rendit compte que même avec toutes les connaissances qu'il avait amassées, il ne comprendrait jamais totalement les humains


Hello tout le monde ! Cela faisait longtemps !

Je viens de remarquer que j'avais écrit cet OS quelques jours après être aller voir Avengers l'Ere d'Ultron au cinéma. Donc il y a facilement trois mois, c'était un délire avec Sans Reflet (comme c'est étrange, je suis certaine que vous vous en doutez)

Je dois avouer qu'en ce moment mon niveau d'orthographe régresse, j'espère ne pas avoir laisser trop de fautes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien est à moi, mais à Marvel.

* * *

Les humains sont incompréhensibles

Vision ne savait plus où donnait de la tête, les robots d'Ultron surgissaient de partout, même lui avait du mal à suivre la cadence imposée par l'ennemi. Ils devaient détruire les robots et sauvaient les habitants de Sokoville pour leur permettre d'accéder aux canots de sauvetage. Vision volait, utilisait sa force pour démembrer tous les robots qui lui passaient sous la main tout en essayant de garder un œil sur les canots du SHIELD qui étaient attaqués par les forces d'Ultron. Il entendait les autres Avengers s'énervaient et essayaient de s'avançaient vers l'église en vain et les jumeaux Maximoff se battaient de concert pour sauver les habitants.

Ils constataient l'affluence des robots, ils avaient l'impression que jamais ils ne s'arrêteraient d'apparaître, Vision remarqua deux adolescents coinçaient sous des débris et il semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas le seul à l'avoir vu puisque plusieurs robots se dirigeaient vers eux. Il vola vers eux et les détruisit, il souleva la poutre empêchant l'adolescent de bouger et put voir qu'il avait essayé de protéger son amie. Celle-ci regarda Vision un peu hébétée ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'elle voyait, mais se ressaisit rapidement en entendant les bruits des combats se rapprochaient. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, la poussière empêchait les deux adolescents de voir correctement, le garçon grimaça en sentant une douleur lui traversait la jambe quand il la posa à terre. Vision le souleva et fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre, mais ils ne purent faire que quelques pas. Trois robots d'Ultron boitillants se dirigeaient vers eux, Vision fixa les robots avant d'activer la Pierre de l'Esprit, un faisceau doré sorti du front de l'invention et détruisit les ennemis face à lui sous le regard étonné des humains.

\- Putain, z'êtes une licorne !

De quid ? Vision fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas les dires de cette jeune fille. Le jeune homme encore dans ses bras s'agita, il sentit quelque chose de liquide sur son bras, du sang... Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le garçon saignait, il se sentit mal. Il attrapa l'humaine par la taille et décolla, Vision vit Captain America lui faire signe avant d'utiliser son bouclier pour frapper une des armures. Il lâcha la jeune fille dans les bras du soldat avant de déposer l'humain dans le canot auprès d'un médecin du SHIELD. L'humaine se précipita vers son ami et se mit à lui parler à une vitesse folle où le mot licorne revenait un peu trop souvent à l'avis de Vision.

L'Avenger redécolla tout doucement et se précipita vers d'autres robots, il s'arrêta en entendant la voix de l'humaine s'élevait.

\- J'aime les licornes et leurs jolie cornes. Elles ont un pelage semblable aux nuages. Elles sont si gentilles avec leurs amis même si elles pratiquent la s...

Elle fut interrompue par son ami qui lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Vision ne comprit pas et décida d'aller aider Iron Man qui réclamait des renforts à l'église. Il arriva en peu de temps et se mit à se battre au côté de l'armure rouge et or. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent interminable ils eurent un peu de répit, la création en profita pour questionner l'inventeur sur ce qui le tracassait.

\- Monsieur Stark, qu'est ce qu'une licorne ?

Iron Man se retourna tellement vite qu'il crut un instant se briser la nuque. Son cerveau ne comprenait pas la question. Pourquoi Vision lui parlait de licorne ?

\- Une jeune fille m'a qualifié de licorne.

Iron Man ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée en entendant cela et ne put expliquer la raison de son fou rire aux autres Avengers.

Ultron arriva, prêt à faire un discours, mais il ne put que remarquer IronMan sur le sol tel une tortue, incapable de se relever et pleurant de rire. Il fut tellement étonné, qu'il ne put que montrer son étonnement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

* * *

... Une petite review pour cet OS ... bizarre ?


End file.
